MY BRYAN
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Fic poetico para los Demolition Boys n.nU ¡y ya se termino!
1. Default Chapter

MI BRYAN Hola eme aquí con este poema a BRYAN Disfrútenlo y dejen review plis n_n.  
  
M: omentos de dulces,  
  
I: magenes que me traen loca, y que me alborotan la hormona.  
  
B: uenos momentos, que contigo fueron compartidos.  
  
R: azones para amarte, hay muchas, y no se como explicarte. Y: cada vez que miro a la oscuridad, ahí estas y me vuelves a iluminar.  
  
A: mistad? eso y mucho, mucho más, más que amistad tu me das.  
  
N: unca pero nunca te voy a olvidar, así que jamás pero jamás, me vallas a dejar.  
  
Pero que cosa escribí pero bueno dejen reviews si plis me esforcé mucho aparte de que empecé a mar a BRYAN 


	2. porque sufre tala

¿Por qué sufre Tala?  
  
Hola gracias a Kara por dejar review espero que te guste este el episodio y solo una cosa les quiero decir que Tala no es mío pero si lo fuera no estaría escribiendo esto sino que estaría en el sine con mi segundo personaje mas amado(el primero es Bryan pero bueno disfruten el fic. n_n.  
  
Tala estas bien, Tala respóndeme, se que aquí estas, solo quiero saber, si hay oportunidad de volverte, a mar.  
  
Veo que sufres pero porque sufres, no lo se y quizá nunca lo sepa, Bryan te ah lastimado es un maldito, te juro que pagara, ya lo veras.  
  
Desde que estas en la abadía no as dejado de sufrir, eso a mi me hace infeliz, puesto que te quiero aquí. el que tu sufras me mata pero, ¿por qué sufres?, quiero saber cual es la razón, de tu chiflasón.  
  
Yo se que la abadía no te hace ningún bien te lo dije y te lo repetiré, pero se que el caso que tu me haces es de 0 a 0, aunque a veces quisiera que atención me pusieras.  
  
Tala se que sufres pero ¿por qué sufres? Tu sabes el porque pero no lo quieres vencer esa es la verdad y lo sabes bien.  
  
Espero no te ofendas por mi impertinencia pero es la opinión de la amiga que de lejos protege lo que de ti queda.  
  
Sufres, sufres, y lo sabes pero tu deseo por vencer a mi hermano es mayor a tu seguridad y por eso aumento mi protección hacia ti. Wow ya acabe no creí hacer el segundo capi de MI BRYAN pero bueno la inspiración llego para este fic gracias Kara por dejar review en el primer capi thanks. 


	3. porque sufre tala

Hola ya molesto aquí de bueno pero me inspiro la canción de Eres de café tacuba y le doy las gracias a Kara porque es una de las pocas personas por no decir la única que le hace caso a este fic y espero que me dejes review y este capi lo hice gracias a que eres la única persona que me deja review y también se lo hice a mi amiga Ruth y espero te guste.  
  
V: ida mía eres tonta por amar a un  
  
I: diota que no te hace caso se la pasa practican-  
do me amas o no  
  
D: ime que si pues días de agonía sin ti pasa mi vida que no vale nada y dime que me amas  
  
A: mor tu y esa palabra esa maldita palabra no me hacen bien por favor aléjate pero no quiero que te vallas quédate, quédate con migo te quiero no solo como un amigo.  
  
S: in ti no soy feliz y si no soy feliz es porque no estas cerca de mi.  
  
I: magine q esto pasaría pues me acabo de sumergir en la agonía.  
  
N: unca te olvidare, pues tu me debes pertenecer dime que si y te amaré.  
  
V: oluntad no existe contra ti no hay mucha pues tu me das bastante lucha. I: insensible, soy, por no pedir tu opinión.  
  
D: oy todo para volverte a ver, te doy todo ámame.  
  
A: agonía sin ti mi amado Ian es mi vida.  
  
Si ya se ya se quien ama a Ian y esta en sus cinco sentidos pero bueno este no era porque lo amaramos sino porque gracias a el nos divertimos horas y horas Ruth y yo en el msn por culpa de el chaparrón y narizón espero te guste Ruth. P.D. dejen review plis y esto no es lo que parece. 


	4. Vida sin Vida

Hola ya molesto aquí de bueno pero me inspiro la canción de Eres de café  
tacuba y le doy las gracias a Kara porque es una de las pocas personas por  
no decir la única que le hace caso a este fic y espero que me dejes review  
y este capi lo hice gracias a que eres la única persona que me deja review  
y también se lo hice a mi amiga Ruth y espero te guste.  
V: ida mía eres tonta por amar a un  
I: diota que no te hace caso se la pasa practican-  
do me amas o no  
D: ime que si pues días de agonía sin ti pasa mi  
vida que no vale nada y dime que me amas  
A: mor tu y esa palabra esa maldita palabra no me hacen bien por favor  
aléjate pero no quiero que te vallas quédate, quédate con migo te quiero no  
solo como un amigo.  
S: in ti no soy feliz y si no soy feliz es porque no estas cerca de mi.  
I: magine q esto pasaría pues me acabo de sumergir en la agonía.  
N: unca te olvidare, pues tu me debes pertenecer dime que si y te amaré.  
V: oluntad no existe contra ti no hay mucha pues tu me das bastante lucha.  
I: insensible, soy, por no pedir tu opinión.  
D: oy todo para volverte a ver, te doy todo ámame.  
A: agonía sin ti mi amado Ian es mi vida.  
  
Si ya se ya se quien ama a Ian y esta en sus cinco sentidos pero bueno este  
no era porque lo amaramos sino porque gracias a el nos divertimos horas y  
horas Ruth y yo en el msn por culpa de el chaparrón y narizón espero te  
guste Ruth.  
P.D. dejen review plis y esto no es lo que parece. 


	5. Te amo

Yuriy: lamento si no he actualizado pero es ke estoy en muchos fics y aun  
no actualizo nada este fic va especialmente y con mucho cariño para Kai, se  
lo dedica mi mejor amiga Dulce!!!!!!!!!  
Kai: kien es ella??  
Yuriy: hay hermano, ella es una fanática tuya, así ke con el, fic  
  
Tea amo:  
Xq nunca me juzgas  
No me lastimas  
Como lo hacías  
  
Te amo:  
X ser tan frío  
Tan pasivo  
Orgulloso  
Aunque no seas amoroso  
Se ke me amas  
aunque no digas nada  
  
Te amo:  
Sin igual  
Sin comparar  
Sin criticar  
Tu manera de actuar  
  
Te amo:  
X eres especial  
Una belleza  
Eres mi deidad  
Te amo:  
Y ya no tiene caso  
Xq al fin de cuantas  
Eres un dibujo animado  
  
Te amo:  
Y te necesito  
Como el día al sol  
La luna a las estrellas  
  
Te amo:  
Eres mi única ilusión  
Belleza escondida  
En esa mirada fría  
Ke, congela y excita.  
  
Te amo:  
X eso y mucho más  
Te amo,  
Hasta la eternidad  
  
Te amo:  
Y x siempre así será  
Mi dulce  
Y frío  
Kai.  
  
Yuriy: ke lindo FIN n prometo actualizar pronto n 


	6. Te odioTe amo

¡¡Al fin! Después de muchomucho** MUCHO** tiempo ¬¬**''** al fin terminare este fic -.- Yuriy salta como loca que ama a todo mundo

Lo que pasa, es que eres una **FLOJA**, y por eso **NO** habías actualizado ¡desde el milenio pasado!.- Grita un chico de cabello dorado ojos azules, piel pálida y que esta vestido igual que Yuriy, pantalones negros camisa blanca y botas negras

No lo que pasa es que mi inspiración anda algo...Errr u.u**''** odia a Spencer, bueno yo también, y casi todos, y no he conocido a nadie que lo quiero por eso n-n este...-

¬¬**'** por eso te venderé a un circo hermanita.- dice el chico de melena rubia

¡Ash ò.ó muérete Eros! Si **NO **ayudas **NO **hables ò.ó.- dice Yuriy poniéndole cinta en la boca a su gemelito. -Bueno como les decía, no había encontrado a **NADIE** que aprecie a Spencer, y realmente nunca la/o encontré n.n**'** pero aun así me sacrificare para que el "poema" si se le puede llamar así, ¡quede lindo!

.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----

Te odio, por ser como eres

Pero...te amo...

Si aunque suene tonto

Como tu, se que te amo

¿De donde saco tal incoherencia?

Fíjate que ni siquiera yo misma lo se

¿Es que, que hay que saber?

Que te amo, que te amo y te odio

Tengo miedo, miedo al rechazo

Tengo miedo, de sentir mi corazón palpitando

¿por qué miedo, porque tu lo provocas

Miedo a lo que hago, miedo a lo que pensaras

Y hablando enserio, ¿a quien le importa?

A quien le importa que te ame

No lo se, no le importa a nadie

A nadie que te ame, a nadie que odie

Mi corazón que se destroza

Mi corazón a nadie le importa

Porque no importa el amor

No importa el odio

No importamos los dos

Te amo y te odio

Dos sentimientos mezclados

Dos corazones heridos

Dos corazones llorando

Que digo, ¿tu tienes corazón?

Si lo tienes no lo muestras

¿Lo escondes como yo?

No tengo esperanzas

Tu acabaste con mis ilusión

Y parece que no te importa

¡porque no tienes corazón!

No importa que te odie

No importa que ame

No importa nada

No importa nadie

Te quise

Te quiero

Te quiero

Te odio

.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----.-----

¡¡Buuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa! Estoy insultando a la poesía ¡¡buaaa!.-Yuriy evita que las lagrimas salgan de sus ojos, porque algo malo pasara

¡¡mmmmmmmm! ¡mmmmm!.- "dice" Eros llorando de risa

¬¬**'** que bueno es contar con el apoyo de tu familia.-

A nadie le importas, muerte.- dice Kai, mirando fijamente a Yuriy

¡¡COMPLOT! . esto es complot ¡¡están en mi contra!.- actuando más loca que de costumbre

Ya cállate y termina esta porquería.- Kai mira feo a Yuriy

¬¬**''''** como dije que lindo es contar con el apoyo de tu familia. ¡¡¡Me largo! ¡¡Hn!.- Yuriy se va con cara de ofendida

No dejen reviews, así se retira para siempre.- Kai se va tan bien

Apoyo al hermano de mi hermana ò.ó.- Eros se soba donde antes estaba la cinta -**NO** le dejen reviews ¿okis?.- Eros desaparece

"El orgullo no sirve ante el amor" 


End file.
